I want you all for myself
by Geomora
Summary: Two shot  We see Ulquiorra as a quiet and serious. What we don't know is Ulquiorra is very protective and territorial. But of what or who?  WARNING LEMON AND A LITTLE BIT OF A SPOILER
1. Introduction

I seriously have no idea how i came up with this but it really just popped into my head so i hope you enjoy. **I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

Ichigo was laying in a pile of ruble lifeless, not a breath to escape his lifeless body. A shadow came out of the dark alleyway. A girl, she had jet black hair with pale yet flawless skin. The girl was wearing a long white jacket that had a black dress under it. She turned the lifeless boy over staring at the hole in the center of his chest to the left of his heart, "Ulquiorra was here." she said in a soft voice. She hovered her hands over Ichigo's wound, "Iyasu!" She said quetly but powerfully. A red circle appeared inside of Ichigo's dark hallow hole. Gradually the whole began to be replaced with skin that matched Ichigo's skin perfectly. A little while later the hole had perished and it was no longer there, Ichigo sat up slowly watching his savior walk away into the darkness. "Wait!" He shouted, "Who are you and why did you save me?" The girl looked back, "If you saw someone sitting in your home dead would you leave them there or save them?" Ichigo had thought about this. He would save them it would be the right thing to do instead of letting lay there dead. "I see. Well atleast tell me your name." Ichigo said. "That is something i can't tell you. For if i tell you, you would perish not remembering my name. You should leave, go save your friends they are waiting." Ichigo stood up and darted towards the exit. The girl continued to go towards the dark alleyway, "If i told you my name I think he would be very angry with me and i would recieve a harsh punishment." with this the girl continued down the alleyway until she couldn't be seen.


	2. You belong to me

**Okay i don't know why but i was really serious about finishing this story and i'm planning on finishing it today!** **I DON'T OWN BLEACH! **

Ulquiorra stormed into the dark room, "Why'd you do it? I don't mind you helping out that Ichigo Kurosaki boy, but why would you reveal yourself to him Sayu?" Sayu stood up and walked

over to her overprotective guardian "I wasn't going to sit here and watch him die. That boy has the power to stop Aizen on this power rant that he's on." Ulquiorra wrapped his arms

around Sayu "I know but you have to be careful, Aizen also isn't merciless. He will punish anyone who tries and does get in his way." Sayu nodded her head in agreement, she already

knew what he was going to say, "You do know that you have to be punished, correct?" Sayu sighed and nodded her in agreement, "We made that promise to each other that if we broke

a promise or a rule we would get punished." Sayu remembered when they first made that promise, at first they thought it was stupid but then they realize it was for their own benefit. "I

think i know what your punishment will be. I hope this reminds you of why you're mine and not to break the rules again." Sayu looked up at Ulquiorra to ask him a question but as soon as

she looked up his lips were connected to hers. Sayu could feel his tongue exploring her mouth, Ulquiorra broke away from the kiss. Sayu felt Ulquiorra's hands maneuvering around her

dress, causing the dress to rip off. Revealing a large X-Shaped scar on Sayu's chest, "This is the mark to prove that you are mine, and mine only." Sayu's face turned a dark shade of red,

she felt a gust of cold air wrap around her body. Sayu felt her stubs harden and wrapped her arms around her chest to hide them. "What are you trying to hide?" Ulquiorra moved Sayu's

arms, "You have nothing to hide. I've seen it all before." Ulquiorra began to kiss Sayu's neck and causing her to collapse on the bed. Sayu let out small moans of pleasure, Sayu began to

take of Ulquiorra's clothes so she could feel his warm skin against hers. Ulquiorra began to plant butterfly kisses on Sayu's chest, he began to nibble on the hard stub while his hand was

massaging her other boob. Sayu let out a loud satisfied moan and squirmed her body to signal Ulquiorra that she was satisfied with what he was doing. Ulquiorra stopped and looked up

Sayu, only to see her hands covering her face. "Now now, don't all of a sudden become embarrassed." Ulquiorra began to move Sayu's hands and pinned her hands to the side and

forcefully kissed her. Sayu could feel Ulquiorra's hot tongue exploring her mouth again, as if he new every corner and every pathway in her mouth. Ulquiorra's body also began to feel hot

against Sayu's body. Then all of a sudden Sayu felt a strong throb hit against her womanhood, she made a moan and squirmed her lower half. Ulquiorra broke off his hot kiss with Sayu

and let out silent sigh, "I know I know." he said wishing he could play with Sayu a little bit longer, but both of their bodies were begging to be intertwined with one another. Ulquiorra

spread Sayu's legs and looked at Sayu to see if she was ready. She looked at him with an anticipated along with a nervous expression. Ulquiorra quickly thrusted his manhood into Sayu,

causing her to moan loudly. Ulquiorra waited for Sayu to get adjusted to his size, then he started moving slowly, gradually getting faster. Sayu let out moans of pleasure, she could hear

Ulquiorra moan in unison with her every now and then. Then Ulquiorra hit a certain spot inside of her, cried out and clung to Ulquiorra. He hit the same spot over and over again, "I'm, cu-

mmin-g!" She yelled Ulquiorra nodded in agreement. Then they both cried out as they came together. Sayu collapsed on the bed ,with her lover's warmth inside of her, panting, she

became quiet as she saw her lover began to get dressed. She looked at him sorrowfully. Wishing he didn't have to go, wishing he could just stay in bed with her and never leave. Sayu

knew this was impossible, with all the work that Aizen was making him do. As Ulquiorra was getting dressed she saw a glimpse of black slashed markings on his back and looked at his

flawless face, she turned to the side and smiled. "I remember those wings I broke off, so you would never reach the sky and stay by my side eternally. I also remember those tears I dried

so you never had to cry again." Sayu said. Ulquiorra continued to walk out of the door showing his smirk to his lover, before leaving again. Sayu let out a small sigh and began to sleep.

Ulquiorra began to walk down a flight of stairs that seemed never ending, "One day, I promise you we'll escape here. Together, that way I really can have you. All. To. Myself."

**The end!**

**Geomora: I'm sorry the storry was crappy and somewhat short :/**

**Sayu: I think they enjoyed it! Especially the lemon! I think...**

**Geomora: Well then! Thank you for your (non) helpful encouragement!**

**Sayu: Oh no problem anytime!**

**Geomora: -.- Oh well Taataa! Remember R&R!**


End file.
